


Appraisal of Contact

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, First Time, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: An unusually timid Marisa questions Morichika on the nature of sexual relations.





	Appraisal of Contact

The silver haired, amber eyed, bespectacled man looked up from his seated position behind the countertop. "Oh hello, Kirisame."

Kirisame was in her usual garments, there would be nothing out of the usual for the blonde woman's presentation, however. Marisa's demeanour was anything but.

Marisa walked forward, a blush across her features as she made her way toward's the male's counter, her hands figeting the bottom of her clothing as she looked downward.

"What's the matter, Kirisame?"

"U-Um Kourin, what's a virginity?"

The bespectabled male was dumbfounded. "What brought on this inquiry?"

"Last night when I was sleepin over with Rei, she mentioned Yukari took her virginity, is it an object? She offered to take mine as well."

Rinnosuke sighed. "Didn't your father ever explain this to you?"

"Well, he gave me the birds and bees talk, but didn't say anythin more, thought you might take advantage of me."

"That's disappointing, yet expected of mister Kirisame. 'Virginity' is a nebulous concept, applied to people that never engaged in sexual intercourse."

"Um, do you wanna be my first time, Kourin?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, ya have seen me naked before."

"You were a child and we were bathing, Kirisame."

"But... I was always comfortable around ya, and I don't think it would be right doin it with anyone else."

"What about Hakurei?"

Marisa blushed. "I love Rei, but I wanna take it slow. I've been around ya for so long, I thought ya liked me in that way as well."

"Well, I-" Morichika's train of thought interrupted by Marisa climbing over his counter, meeting the blonde's gaze. "You sayin no, Kourin?"

Morichika would immediately decline under normal circumstances. However, Marisa's demeanour was endearing. "Please follow me, Kirisame."

"O-Okay, Kourin."

****

Morichika's bedroom was modest, consisting of only a nightstand, bedding and a window, Rinnosuke taking his place by the side of the bed. "Are you nervous, Kirisame?" Inquiring the young blonde standing directly in front of him.

"What?"

"It's fine for a young woman of your age to be apprehensive."

"I-It's just that, I think you don't wanna do this, y'know?"

"I am slightly uncomfortable taking your virginity. However, at your discretion I am willing to have sex with you, Kirisame."

Marisa slowly disrobed herself, removing each article of clothing one by one.

Morichika began taking note of the curves of Marisa's body, her modest breasts bouncing as she removed her white blouse, revealing her chest, then removing her bloomers, proceeding to walk towards the seated male.

Morichika blushed as Marisa embarked onto his lap, Marisa's close proximity being unusual to the merchant, Rinnosuke taking in Kirisame's earthy, yet pleasant scent.

"This is where i'm supposed to kiss ya, right?" Marisa inquired, slowly removing Morichika's garment by his shoulders, revealing the shopkeeper's lithe chest, leaning in to lock lips with the merchant.

The pair closed their eyes in unison as Morichika's appendage gained entrance into Kirisame's cavern, Marisa's tongue being passive, following her companion's lead as both parties created wet slapping sounds.

Morichika failed to resist temptation as he grasped the woman on top of him by the back of her abdomen, holding Marisa in a sensual embrace.

Moments later, Marisa broke off the kiss in order to regain her composure, mouth covered with saliva, her eyes filled with longing for the man below her. "Kourin, my body feels tingly." Marisa spoke, her voice soft yet husky.

"That's a good thing, Kirisame." Morichika spoke, placing his lips onto Marisa's left areola, kissing and licking the nipple of the woman in his lap, Marisa moaning in response.

Marisa took the time to catch her breath before making an inquiry. "U-Um Kourin, I think I'm ready, for whatever's next."

Morichika stood up, with Marisa within his arms, and gently lowered the woman onto his bedding, Marisa's gaze filled with anticipation as Morichika proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing, placing his spectacles onto his nearby nightstand.

"Y-Ya goin to put that inside me? It looks like a turtle!" Marisa stammered, pointing to the erect length of the male's erection.

Morichika audibly sighed. "You know I'm just as nervous as you are in this arrangement."

Marisa giggled. "Ya been in charge all day!"

Rinnosuke, now nude, proceeded to embark onto the bedding, directtly hovering over his mate. "You've had the cadence of a blushing bride."

"Whatever, Kourin. Let's get this over with." Locking hands with the man above her.

"Tell me immediately if it hurts, Kirisame." Rinnosuke stated as he proceeded to penetrate Kirisame, the wet cavern offering a degree of resistance.

Marisa bit her lip, not out of pain, but to prevent letting out an undignified scream of pleasure, proceeding to cover her face with her hands in an embarassed visage. "Sorry bout that, it felt good..."

Morichika couldn't help but smirk at Marisa's bashfulness, never having many chances to see the magician in such a vulnerable state.

"You're very adorable, Kirisame."

"Jeez Kourin! Ya embarrasin' me!"

Following their exchange, Morichika proceeded to rapidly insert and remove himself from the woman below him, Marisa wrapping her arms and legs around the male above her, bucking her hips with every thrust.

Marisa moaned from the sensations she experienced, holding morichika tighter. "Kourin, I think I'm gonna explode!"

Marisa's body violently buckled forward as a torrent of discharge sprayed, Morichika immediately removing himself from Kirisame as he ejaculated a large quantity of semen onto Marisa's abdomen, slumping over onto his side next to his partner.

"I-I love ya, Kourin." Marisa could barely utter the statement as her breathing was ragged, body soaked in sweat.

"I love you too Kirisame." Morichika spoke, giving Marisa a kiss to the forehead.

Marisa used the last of her strength to cover herself and her partner with a nearby bedsheet. "Hey Kourin, is it okay if I stay the night?"

Rinnosuke smiled. "I'm too exhausted to stop you."

Marisa remained silent as she slowly closed her eyes, laid on her side as she fell into slumber, Morichika gazing at the rare sight of Marisa peacefully dreaming.

****

"Ran's heat was worse than usual, I had to use more than one fing-"

Reimu glared at the woman kneeling adjacent to her on the kotatsu, her rebuttal being swift. "I do not need to know about your pet's mating habits."

"I'm visting you early in the morning and this is your idea of Hospitality, Hakurei-chan~"

"I would rather be under your breasts instead of your grating conversations, Yakumo."

"How lewd~"

Interrupting the conversation of the women inside, Marisa promptly slid open the shouji screen, a triumphant gaze across her features, kneeling beside the two women inside the shrine.

"What has you in such a good mood, Kirisame?"

Marisa looked directly at the maiden beside her and grinned. "I had my first time! With Kourin!"

"Excuse me?"

"He stuck his dick that looked like a turtle into my precious thing! It kinda hurt at first but it felt really good!"

In unison, Reimu and Yukari's features immediately turned beet red, Yukari giving an unusually bashful statement. "That's so scandalous, Kirisame!"

"Y-You laid under a man? You had relations with Morichika before me?"

"Didn't ya say Yukari took ya virginity or whatever?"

"I lied and wanted to make you jealous... Me and Yukari only cuddled..." Tears swelled in Reimu's eyes. "That peddler stole our first time from me."

"Don't be sad Rei! I Know just the thing!"

****

Morichika awakened. "Kirisame already departed," he muttered, reaching for his spectacles on the nightstand beside him.

Three figures slowly came into view as Morichika's vision readjusted. Marisa, Reimu and Yukari all stood next to Rinnosuke's bedding, fully nude. "Hey Kourin, ya should help out Rei and Yukarin too!"

Rinnosuke sighed. "Guess I'm going to be extremely busy today."


End file.
